earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Flag
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Flagerethon: 1379 - 1978 Senael, the Silver Prince of Melothm, had need of a servant to be trusted with the task of dwelling on Earth and protecting a bloodline Senael had sired whilst roaming the mortal realms. Fearing that his many demon lord enemies might have infiltrated the ranks of his court and staff, Senael was uncertain of who he might trust. One day, while pondering the matter on a ride through his domain, Senael came upon a mass of infernal essence. Inside this crystallized magic was the developing embryo for a new devil. Seeing this as a truly untainted specimen he could trust, Senael chose this being to be best suited to watch over the Silver Prince's mortal family. Using his own essence to aid the growth of the new devil, Senael helped shape the creation and birth of the imp known as Flagerethon. Flag was tasked to come to Earth to serve as guardian and adviser of his liege's offspring. As an imp, a species of devil known for their slothful nature, Flag rarely took this assignment seriously. He did the best he could but like with many immortal beings, Flag grew bored. He would often wander away to fraternize, drink, gamble, or engage in all manner of other depravities. He would often wander off during such binges for years or even decades at a time, coming back to find his charges married and with children when the last he had seen them, they were barely born themselves. Flagerethon: 1978 - 2012 Out of boredom, Flag decided to teach young Allison Ritter to use some low-level infernal magic. This led to the girl burning down her house on accident and having a mental breakdown which required Flag to help her forget. Suspecting that Senael's kin were safer without him around, Flag decided to keep his distance and not make his presence known to Allison's three kids. However, Allison's middle child Max didn't need Flag around to get an idea that something was different about him and he used drugs to help him unlock his potential. This was no ordinary drug, though. Known as Purgatory, the drug was created by Senael's demonic foes who, after centuries of combing the mortal plane and deduced that Flag and therefore his mortal charges must be somewhere in the limits of Cedar Creek, chose to flood the market with this drug to find the Scions of Senael. Once they found Max and got him hooked, they gave him a special dagger and commanded him to kill his family. When Flag felt his telepathic imprint with Allison's oldest child disappear, he blinked back to the family home. The imp found the home engulfed in flame, Allison mortally wounded, and Max in the midst of cornering his frightened little sister. Going to Allison, Flag removed the block on her memories and she was able to embrace her infernal heritage. Though Flag had done so to help Allison live, she instead chose to use her power to draw Max's attention while commanding the imp to save her daughter instead. To Flag's credit, he did just that, guiding Ellie out a window just before the house's structure began to crumble in on itself.Network Files: Flagerethon 1 Flagerethon: 2012 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Gimmix) I doubt Flag would ever admit how fond of Ellie he has become. He's known for hating everything... well almost everything. The few things he openly loves are caffeinated beverages (especially energy drinks) and all forms of vice: sex, drugs, alcohol, gambling, and reality TV. * (Submitted by Gremlin) If Flag doesn't shower at least once a day, he begins to reek of a sulfuric "rotten eggs" smell and I don't mean he gets a little stinky. I mean, the smell becomes a noxious cloud around him that can't be missed if you're within a hundred yards. More than once Greg has issued an evacuation order out of concern there was a gas leak in the building. Threat Assessment Resources * Imp Physiology: As a being born of Melothm, Flag possesses an infinite lifespan and never ages. ** Limited Clairsentience: Flag has an inherent knowledge of the area his mistress Ellie spends considerable time in (Gotham City, Titans Tower, etc.). ** Pyrokinesis: Flagerethon has the psionic ability to create, shape and manipulate fire. ** Regeneration/Resurrection: Flag can rapidly regenerate. In other words, he can recreate lost or damaged tissues, including organs and limbs. Flag's brain cells and nerves can be completely repaired, to the point of keeping the mind intact. Decapitation can will not kill him but will reduce his effectiveness until he can reattach his head and allow the injury to mend. Flag is immune to nearly all forms of mundane contaminants (should he wish) and cannot develop cancerous cells except through magical or alien means uncommon to Melothm or Earth. ** Shapeshifting: This imp can shapeshift his form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to his genetic and cellular structure (though a certain infernal 'taint' will remain encoded to his genetic code). This is a magical effect and using it, Flag can impersonate others or turn into animals. ** Telepathic Imprinting: Flag has a linked mind with Ellie MacKay which allows the two to share thoughts, memories, emotions or feelings. This is a passive effect but can be blocked should one wish to do so. ** Teleportation: Flag has the ability to teleport to persons and places for which he has strong feelings toward. ** Transdimensional "Pockets": Flag seems to have access to a personal pocket dimension that he can reach into in much the same motion as a person reaching into pocket's of their clothing. The full contents of Flag's "stash" remain a mystery but he has been known to produce quite the selection of energy drinks and alcohol, his personal smart phone, and adult literature. * Metaphysical Artifact: Flag has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in him that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Decent Occultist: Flag has a surprising amount of magical knowledge stored in his head. He just rarely exercises the mental muscles required to recall facts unless forced or otherwise coerced into doing so. * Polyglot: Flag speaks an extensive number of languages. The exact number is unknown. He often does not remember he can speak a language until he hears and starts speaking it without realizing he is doing so. * Underestimated Awareness: You would not think it, but Flag is actually quite perceptive. He often does not realize how much information he gained through osmosis until he blurts out useful information that he just happened upon. * Underestimated Intelligence: Again, Flag actually has a considerably potent mind. He just chooses not to apply it. Weaknesses * Awful Memory: Aside from his general lazy attitude, the biggest hurdle for Flag's brain is its poor memory. While he never actually "forgets" he often loses access to old memories due to his mind's inefficient storage system. Even a telepathic probe of his mind will find accessing many of his memories taxing and difficult, though not impossible. * Ridden with Vices: ** Laziness: Flag is resistant to work or exertion; quite disposed to idleness. ** Lust: Flag is perpetually horny and seems pathologically unable to turn down an offer for sex. If he cannot find a partner, Flag will make do by himself, even if in public or will 'hump' furniture or the legs of nearby persons. ** Gambling: Flag has an addiction to gambling. * Rhodophobic: Flag is allergic to certain shades of pink. Being basked in pink light will cause him to sneeze and gag as if asphyxiating and he will writhe on the floor in pain. If he touches something that is flamingo pink, he will reels back in pain and will continue to scratch that part of his body for hours. Strangely, this seems to be a psychological effect as Angie and Ellie have dressed him in a pink dress before while he was passed out and he had no ill effect until he woke up in horror. * Vulnerability to Supernal Magic: Flag is fully susceptible to anything that affects devils or infernals due to his supernatural heritage.Deluxe Oracle File: Flagerethon the Imp Trivia and Notes Trivia * Flag has a 'secret' origin. His memories from his birth to about a year before he went to Earth are foggy and he has trouble remembering anything about that time. Also, any memories from before about a decade ago are similarly difficult for him to access. * Most imps hold extremely low positions as court jesters, menial labor, cannon fodder, et cetera; but Flag is part of Senael's central court and actually considered to be one of his lieutenants, making him an extremely high-ranking devil, unheard of for an imp. Despite his epic laziness and crass behavior, Flag has shown on rare occasion that he has the power to back this up. * Flag does feel remorse for failing to protect the MacKay family, though he will only admit as much when he is wasted. * Flag has grown fond of hanging out at the various superhero bases he has access to. He spends most of his time at one of these places nowadays. * Flag is actually rather supportive of Ellie's crushes and desire to form romantic attachments and does not tease her about such things... much. * Flag is bound to Ellie's family through blood magic. * For doing some chores, Flag gets an allowance from Angie. He uses it to gamble online. * Flag owns a sweater Angie gave him for Christmas and acts like he hates it, but wears it when he is alone. * Flag enjoys Ellie's singing voice and claims it's his favorite sound to drink to. Flag will never interrupt Angie and Ellie's music night, finding it to be the highlight of his week. Instead, you'll find him curled up in the corner, drinking beer after beer, completely relaxed and smiling ear to ear. * Flag has a surprisingly good relationship with Angie's parents. * Flag enjoys teasing Ellie about when she couldn't control her power entirely and would end up burning her clothes and hair, occasionally burning them off entirely. * Flag is prone to pacing when he is trying to think of something important or when nervous. * Flag talks to animals. If he is actually able to communicate with them or simply thinks he can is unclear. Either way, animals usually can't stand him. I can't say I blame them. * Flag is secretly afraid of heights. Maybe this is why he chooses to spend most of his time in a wingless form? * Flag is constantly on social media. He has no less than five dating site profiles, three FaceSpace accounts for gaming and gambling, and even maintains an old MyBook page which has so many ugly late 90's graphics on it that it will induce migraines in any who stumble upon the page. * Flag is a closet Shakespeare fan and can quote the Bard's entire works from memory. * Flag is a firm believer in "negging", or the belief that treating people negatively to destroy their self-esteemed and then only giving them the occasional compliment is the the best way of making them like you. * Flag has absolutely atrocious handwriting, often writing letters backwards and even misspelling words like a grade school child might. This is due to his brain being hardwired to write infernal glyphs, or so he claims. You could call this devil dyslexia, I guess... Interestingly, he can still read just fine, not that he ever will if there's a television around. Personally, I think he does this just to be an expletive. * Flag hates taking human form and only does so rarely and for short periods of time. He much prefers the appearance of a creepy sock monkey with fangs. * Flag's emotions shift rather rapidly. He has the maturity of a bratty teenager. When you actually get down to it, Flag just wants to be loved. If someone can look past all his faults and show him that adoration he truly seeks, there's no telling what he'll do to keep that person's affection. Notes * Flagerethon is an original character created by Amethystangel228. Links and References * Appearances of Flag * Character Gallery: Flag Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:The Challengers Members Category:The Fan Club Members Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Devils Category:Shadow Risers Members Category:Immortality Category:Multilingualism Category:Outsiders Members Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Occultism Category:Shapeshifting Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Bald Category:Married Characters Category:No Dual Identity Category:Red Skin Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Gothamite Category:Cedar Creeker Category:Teleportation Category:Clairsentience Category:Male Characters Category:Melothm Clan Category:Subsidiary Reality V Category:Hell Clan Category:Phobia Category:Addiction Category:Mental Illness